The GMAD and the Portal to Four Worlds Trailer
by NightFury999
Summary: This is a trailer to a story I might write about me and my gang, The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons, G.M.A.D. for shot, going on an adventure There will be four storys for this, in the first one we'll be in the Modern World than go to the HTTYD world, in the second we go to the ROTG world, than the Brave 2012 world and than the Tangled world
1. Trailer

**Hi, this is a trailer of my soon to come story 'The G.M.A.D. and the Portal to Four Worlds'**

**It's about me and my gang, the Guardian Magic Archer Dragons, G.M.A.D. for short**

**This will be a four story tale, the first one, will include HTTYD, the second will have ROTG, third: Brave 2012 and forth: Tangled**

**So basicly, there's a bad guy and he's trying to destroy and control all four wolds and to destroy the G.M.A.D. for some unknown reason**

**Here's the trailer**

We move over a giant forest

(NightFury999 V.O.)

"My name is NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill Lightning, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer and Leader of a group known as the G.M.A.D."

We come to a small dark crack in the side of a mountain

"To everyone on the outside,we're just a bunch of ordinary people with ordinary lives... but in _our _world... we're so much more"

We zoom through the dark crack and twist and turn until we see a bright light and all is white

(NightFury999 V.O.)

"Welcome to the Lair of the Guardian Magic Archer Dragons"

**(G.M.A.D. Lair; Kitchen)**

Midnightsky0612: So, there's some insane guy who wants to destroy and control the Four worlds?

Whisperer of Death: No, your buts on fire, what do you think?

_Fury gives her a 'really' look_

**(G.M.A.D. Lair; Meeting Room)**

Changeofheart505 (Kura): Who is this guy?

Changeofheart505 (Skura): Is he the Boogieman?

WRMWereWolf6: No, it's impossible for anyone from the Four Worlds to do _anything _like this

**(HTTYD World; Unknown Location)**

BerkDragonRider: This is so messed up

RennyWriter: Tell me about it

**(HTTYD World; G.M.A.D. Camp)**

Disureenix: Where's Whisper?

**(Unknown Location; Prison Cell)**

The Whisperer of Death (Struggling Furiously on her chains): Let me out! Do _not _make me transform!

Creepy Voice: Oh, but you can't

The Whisperer of Death: What on earth are you talking about!?

Creepy Voice: As long as your in my chains... your magic will be caged

**(HTTYD World; Berk Great Hall)**

Hiccup: Let me get this straight: Some guy is wanting to destroy and control our world and three others and _also _wants to kill all you? Why?

NightFury999: That question remains unasnwered

Astrid: But, you must have done _something _to make him want to kill you all

GrimCreeper: And if we have, we don't know what it is

**(HTTYD World;Hovering above vast and dangerous stormy ocean and a ****_giant_**** ship)**

Ace Spiritwell: Are you sure this will work?!

NightFury999: No!

_She jumps off her dragon, others hesitantly following (Well, the more crazy ones where more of screaming in excitment)_

**(Enemy Ship; Unknown World)**

_Johnriley245, a 14 year old boy with red eyes and auburn hair with a mask that covers half his face (The actual story will be more detailed in what the members look like), slowly peered around a guards back, who had no idea he was there_

_He simply taps the guards shoulder, who turns around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the boys red eyes_

_John took this chance and brought out his sword and used the hilt to knock him out_

_Fury and some others come out_

NightFury999: Good jo, John. Now lets find Whisper

**So, ya The Whisperer of Death, you gat kidnapped**

**I plan to call the villian Tamous, an insane maniack who has a mysterious grudge against the G.M.A.D. and has decided to destroy and control the Four Worlds that they charise and use them to kill every member of the G.M.A.D.**

**And those who wheren't in the trailer, don't worry. Every one of you will at least be in the story once**

**The main characters will mostly be: NightFury999, Midnightsky0612, The Whisperer of Death and a couple others**

**So, please tell me if I should make this!**

**Leader of the G.M.A.D. out!**


	2. Re-Writen Trailer

**Hi! This is a re-written verson of the trailer and it has come to my attention that The Whisperer of Death does not want to get kidnapped, so this is for you Whisper!**

**(GMAD Lair; Meeting Room)**

Mysterious Voice on Screen: _I will destroy the GMAD_

Changeofheart505: "Who is this guy?"

**(Abandoned Road)**

_The van tumbels accrose the old road_

NightFury999: HOLY SH*T!

_The van skiddes to a stop, upside down_

Midnightsky0612: "Every one okay?"

Ace Spiritwell (Breathless): "Ya"

_A small round object smashes through the window_

The Whisperer of Death:BOMB!

_They all run out the van, getting thrown onto their backs by the force of the explosion_

**(Outside the GMAD Lair)  
**

WRMWerWolg6: "The Lair... it's..."

Johnriley245: "Gone..."

_The hole group is covered in ash's and a bit of blood, as they watch what was once the Lair, their home, get devoured in the ashes_

Kookiecraft: "We should find Fury"

**(D.C.;Night Time)**

BerkDragonRider: "Okay, so where's this secret passage?"

_Fury gets her bow and shoots the statu in the eye and the legs go up, revealing a tunnel_

Ace Spiritwell: "Right in front of you"

NightFury999: "Just like I always say, you have to use your mind and heart to truly see"

The Whispere of Death: "You never say that"

NightFury999: "Shut up"

**(D.C.; After the First Shard is found)**

NightFury999: "The Lairs destroyed?!"

Johnriley245: "Tamous attacked it, but thankfully, no one was hurt to badly, just some cuts and brouse's"

Kookiecraft: "They took us by surprise"

Midnightsky0612: "I'm really starting to hate this guy"

_A moment passed_

LunaSnow94: "Fury... what now?"

NightFury999: "The van was destroyed a few miles back, we where lucky that no one spotted us on our dragons and a large group would just give us attention"

_They spot a bus letting a bunch of school kids off at a zoo. The bus driver gets out to get a snack from the vending machine_

NightFury999: "I have an idea"

**(Time Skip)**

Midnightsky0612: "I can't believe we stole a bus!"

ShadowDragon1317: "Well you better start believeing because we did"

RennyWriter: "Uh, guys we got company"

_A siren is set off, as well as blue and red flashing lights in the background_

NightFury999: "Oh no..."

**(Stormy sea;Hovering above an enemy ship)**

Ace Spiritwell: "Are you sure this will work?!"

NightFury999: "No!"

_She jumps off her dragon, others following hesitantly (Or more in excitment for the more crazy members)_

**(L.A.; Casino) **

Kookiecraft: "What are those things?!"

Johnriley245: "Demon like creatures that want to bite our heads off!"

BerkDragonRider (To Fury): "Why did we bring these guys along, again?"

**(Enemy ship)**

_A guard is standing at his post_

_John peaks out from behind him and taps his shoulder_

_Said guard turns around and gasp's at Johns red eyes_

_He takes this chance and draws his sword and knocks him out using the hilt_

_Others come out  
_

NightFury999: "Great job, John. You stand guard, we'll continue onward and find Tamous"

_She turns to the others (Rider and Whisper. Everyone else stayed behind to hold others off or something) _

NightFury999: "Lets go"

**Okay, in this one, Whisper isn't kidnapped and shows more into the story**

**So, ya hope you like it!**

**Leader of the GMAD out!**


End file.
